Party for Draco
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Draco tidak diundang ke pestanya Potter dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam mengenai hal itu, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk bisa pergi ke pesta tersebut.


**A/N: Hullo! Here, another story for HarryxDraco. Hope you like it guys!**

* * *

**Summary: Draco tidak diundang ke pestanya Potter dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam mengenai hal itu, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk bisa pergi ke pesta tersebut.**

**Disclaimer: This's NOT mine. Translated from HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack's story.**

**Warning: Slash.**

* * *

Draco mengangkat alisnya dengan curiga saat pesawat kertas berwarna merah emas meluncur di aula besar dan mendarat di pangkuan Pansy. Alis Draco naik lebih tinggi ketika ekspresi masam Pansy berubah cerah dan bergegas membalas pesan tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco menuntut, mencoba untuk merampas kertas dari gadis di sampingnya.

Pansy memukul tangan Draco dengan pena bulunya. "Jangan ikut campur," kata Pansy sambil mendengus. "Dan bukan karena ini adalah urusanmu, tapi Potter baru saja mengundangku ke pesta kecilnya yang dia adakan akhir pekan ini. Kudengar pesta itu akan cukup meriah." Pansy memberitahunya.

Draco hanya bisa menganga, tidak bisa merespon kata-kata Pansy. Sebenarnya, ia sangat kaget sehingga tanpa sadar melontarkan pertanyaan yang agak memalukan.

"Kenapa aku tidak diundang?"

Draco agak heran. Setelah semua yang dilewatinya, sekarang ia dan Potter cukup ramah satu sama lain. Mereka saling berbicara, mereka belajar bersama-sama dan Potter bahkan tertawa pada pernyataan kasar tapi akurat mengenai Slughorn dan McGonagall yang Draco katakan. Bahkan, satu-satunya hal yang belakangan ini sering mereka ributkan adalah ketika Potter menuduh Draco 'melamun' ketika dia sedang berbicara pada Draco. Tentu saja Draco tidak melakukan hal semacam itu. Ia hanya sibuk membayangkan betapa-indahnya mata hijau Potter. Bukan berarti Potter perlu tahu tentang hal itu. Bahkan, dia tidak perlu tahu sebanyak yang Pansy ketahui. Tidak.

Tapi Pansy punya ide lain. Dia menyeringai seperti ikan hiu pada sebuah pesta pantai. "Apakah aku salah dengar? Apa yang mulia Draco Malfoy cemburu akan kedudukan sosial baruku?"

"Jangan konyol," Draco mendengus. "Aku hanya tidak mengantisipasi adanya kegiatan Slytherin-Gryffindor yang tidak melibatkan patah tulang dan saling menyihir dengan liar."

"Cemburu dan defensif. Sangat menarik," kata Pansy dengan penuh kemenangan. "_Well_, aku tidak akan khawatir tentang hal itu, _darling_. Kupikir kau hanya perlu menunggu undanganmu, itu saja. Potter tentunya mengundang semua orang."

Satu tatapan ke mejanya menegaskan hal tersebut. Hampir semua anak Slytherin tingkat delapan memegang undangan yang sama. Semua orang kecuali dia, benar sekali. Hal ini tentu saja tidak membantu untuk membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bentak Draco, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak setuju dan sama sekali tidak – atau berusaha untuk tidak – merajuk. "Aku tidak ingin menemukan diriku mati di sebuah pertemuan dengan Gryffindor! Salah satunya adalah pergi ke pesta bodoh yang diadakan Potter! Dan jangan datang menangis padaku ketika kau tersedak bir dan... dan berpartisipasi dalam kontes p-p-pakaian basah dan sebagainya!"

Pansy tentu tampak senang. "Kau pikir mereka akan memiliki kontes pakaian basah?"

Draco menyerah berbicara dengan Pansy dan duduk sambil mengambek. Di seberang aula, Potter menarik perhatiannya dan memberinya senyum yang hangat.

Draco membalas dengan menusuk kentang dengan garpunya.

**~o~**

Akhir pekan tiba, Pansy Parkinson terlihat melakukan perjalanan menuju menara Gryffindor sambil berbisik menggoda seseorang yang datang bersamanya. "Aku tidak cemburu, katanya. Aku tidak ingin ditemukan mati pada pesta Gryffindor, katanya."

Anjing Terrier Welsh putih yang terselip di bawah lengannya mengeluarkan teriakan kecil dan Pansy merengut padanya. "Tutup mulutmu, Draco," tegur Pansy. "Jika kau cukup dewasa dan bertanya pada Potter mengapa dia belum juga bercinta denganmu, aku tidak akan berada dalam keadaan yang memalukan seperti ini!" Pansy mengabaikan geraman marah Draco dan menjauhkan Draco sejauh lengannya, kemudian memberinya tatapan meremehkan.

"Mengapa kau harus menjadi anjing yang feminim? Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan!"

Draco memamerkan gigi padanya dengan marah. Pansy mendengus dan berjalan ke arah foto nyonya gemuk. Granger dan Weasley adalah penerima tamu, yang sedang berdiri di depan portrait untuk menyambut mereka dan memberi password yang berlaku hanya untuk malam ini, untuk pesta ini tentunya. Granger melihat dari atas setiap daftar tamu dan memerintahkan apa saja pada si murung Weasley.

"Kau membawa anjingmu?" tanya Granger padanya dan menatap Draco dengan ingin tahu.

"Oh ya," Pansy menyeringai. "Si Putri Sparkles ini sangat bergairah. Dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan sisiku." Draco menggeram mengancam padanya.

Weasley hanya tampak bingung. "Dia terlihat menggemaskan, seperti mainan" katanya, menusuk Draco yang segera membentaknya. Pansy, di sisi lain menatapnya dengan senang.

"Itulah yang kukatakan," seru Pansy, mengandeng lengan si rambut merah yang tertegun dan membawanya ke dalam. "Ayolah, Weasley. Aku ingin minum. Aku yakin itu bukan masalah bukan Granger?"

"Tidak," bentak Granger, kembali menatap daftar tamunya. "Kau bisa membawa makhluk kutu ini kedalam." Mereka belum sempat melewati portrait ketika suara Granger terdengar lagi. "Dan bawa juga anjing ini."

**~o~**

Draco berjalan mengelilingi ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan sedih, menghindari beberapa pasang kaki dalam proses. Karpet merah dan emas benar-benar membuat sarafnya sakit dan tentu membutuhkan usaha agar ia tidak mengikuti insting animagusnya untuk buang air kecil pada karpet tersebut. Sayangnya, etiket seorang Malfoy tidak mengajarkan untuk buang air kecil di tempat umum – tidak peduli dalam bentuk apa dirinya saat itu – jadi Draco hanya bisa puas dengan mengganggu pasangan yang sedang berciuman atau memutar hidungnya pada siapa saja yang mencoba untuk membelainya.

Hal ini membuatnya duduk cemberut di sudut, menonton pesta yang sedang berlangsung dengan penuh kebencian. Draco mendengus dan meletakan kepalanya di cakarnya. Kenyamanan yang ia rasakan hanyalah ketika melihat Potter juga tampak sedih. Potter sudah merengut sepanjang malam seperti seseorang telah menggunakan _Firebolt_nya sebagai kayu bakar dan terus bertindak hampir tidak ramah. Setiap kali portrait terbuka dia akan menatap dengan penuh harapan, tapi hanya untuk kembali cemberut ketika dia melihat tamu yang masuk. Oh ya, Potter sangat tidak bahagia. Draco mendengus setuju. Rasakan itu Potter, karena tidak mengundangnya ke pesta ini!

Dan Draco berencana untuk memberitahu Potter tentang hal itu! Setelah ia berduaan saja dengan Potter, ia akan berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya dan menghajar Potter karena telah menipunya, berpura-pura untuk menjadi teman Draco dan bersikap baik dan manis dan tampan dan… apa masalahnya lagi? Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Draco benar dan Potter salah, apa lagi yang penting untuk dipikirkan? Hanya itu.

Draco begitu terjebak dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahaya mengintai tepat di belakangnya. Sebuah desisan tiba-tiba membuatnya merinding dan Draco berbalik untuk menemukan dirinya terpojok oleh monster jahe raksasa. Dan ini bukan Weasley.

Kneazle itu mengeong dan Draco mengeluarkan tangisan ketakutan dan tiba-tiba ruang rekreasi Gryffindor berubah menjadi sebuah zona perang. Ia menghindari kaki dan rok dan sepatu dan meja, berusaha mengusir makhluk mengerikan yang mengejarnya. Para gadis menjerit-jerit dan melengking dan Pansy melompat dari pangkuan Weasley (si pengkhianat). Samar-samar ia menyadari bahwa sebagai seekor anjing, seharusnya ia yang melakukan pengejaran bukan sebaliknya ia dikejar oleh seekor kucing. Jadi Draco melakukan satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal yang bisa dilakukannya yaitu bersembunyi di bawah sofa, mengeluarkan serangkaian gonggongan bernada tinggi yang penuh teror.

"_Stupefy_!"

Dari sudut pandangnya di bawah sofa, Draco melihat penyiksanya pingsan yang mana membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah tumpukan jeruk. Dengan gemetar, ia melihat sepasang kaki bercelana denim mendekati tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kucing bodoh," gumam orang yang memiliki kaki itu, berhenti di depan sofa. "Hampir melukai cowok malang ini. Hermione tidak melihat kejadian ini, bukan?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Pansy terdengar jelas khawatir. Bagus. Dia harus merasa bersalah karena sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan binatang jeruk itu! Draco merintih menyedihkan, membuat jeritan dan gumaman khawatir terdengar dari para gadis yang ada.

"Aku akan mencoba mengeluarkannya," jawab orang bercelana denim itu. Draco menjerit, sepenuhnya mendukung ide ini.

Wajah yang dikenalnya mengintip ke bawah sofa, kacamata berkilauan terkena cahaya. "Tenang, _boy_," bujuk Potter, mengulurkan tangan baginya untuk mengendus. "Tidak apa-apa sekarang. Aku mendapatkanmu. Ayo keluar."

Draco beringsut maju sampai Potter melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling tubuhnya dan dengan lembut menariknya sampai keluar dari bawah sofa. Dengan segera ia menemukan dirinya di dalam pelukan Anak yang Bertahan Hidup itu. Potter tersenyum padanya, mengusap tubuh kecil Draco untuk menenangkannya. "Anjing kecil yang malang," gumamnya. "Kau takut, kan?"

Draco merintih dengan dramatis yang kemudian mendapatkan beberapa bisikan peduli dari Potter. Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna sampai Pansy berdeham.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau bawa Putri Sparkles ke kamarmu, Potter," saran Pansy dengan polos. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jika dia terluka di sini."

Draco mengeram dan menggeliat di pelukan Potter, melakukan yang terbaik agar bisa melompat dan menyerang Pansy karena menggunakan nama sialan itu, ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja disarankan gadis itu.

"Itu mungkin ide yang baik," Potter mengangguk.

_Sial._

Potter segera menuju kamarnya dengan Draco yang berada di tangannya. Mereka menaiki tangga ke asrama Gryffindor dan si Gryffindor itu meletakan Draco di tempat tidurnya. Draco mendarat jatuh dengan bulu-bulu putihnya dan menggeram pada Potter. Si Gryffindor tersebut hanya tertawa dan kemudian ikut duduk, menggaruk telinga Draco dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau tahu, kau bukan satu-satunya yang tidak bersenang-senang di pesta ini," katanya dengan prihatin. "Pesta ini juga tidak menyenangankan bagiku. Aku benar-benar ingin satu cowok ini untuk datang tapi… kurasa dia hanya tidak peduli untuk menghadiri pestaku… aku sangat menyukainya dan semuanya terlihat… terlihat tepat. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin dia… mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Tapi dia bahkan tidak muncul dan…"

Pada poin ini, Draco sudah hilang kesabaran. Ia mengangkat hidungnya, giginya menyeringai dan ia menggeram dan menyalak yang pada dasarnya melemparkan semua amukan pada Potter. _Berani-beraninya bajingan ini! Merengek dan meratapi cowok bodoh dan brengsek yang bahkan sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadiri pesta bodoh ini, sementara Draco menghabiskan malam terburuk dalam hidupnya mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang ia lakukan sehingga ia masih belum cukup baik untuk Potter! Berani sekali dia? Potter memang bajingan! Si bajingan __menjengkelkan yang tidak tahu hal baik ketika melihatnya, yang masih memiliki keberanian untuk mengeluh __pada __Draco tentang gelandangan bodohnya yang tidak datang ke pesta bodoh__nya __dan __Draco sudah tidak tahan lagi __dan Potter __silakan__...  
_  
"...saja kau masukan semuanya ke bokongmu! Kau dan ocehan bodohmu yang menjengkelkan... oh sial." Kata-kata kasar Draco berakhir dengan decitan saat ia menyadari beberapa hal yang sangat relevan. Satu, ia bukan anjing lagi. Agitasinya telah menghilangkan animagusnya jadi ia sekarang adalah manusia. Yang kedua, Potter tentu sangat menyadari hal ini – yang mana sedang menganga. Dan tiga...

Nah pada saat ini, apa nomor tiga benar-benar diperlukan?

Potter membuat suara yang terdengar seperti teriakan, Draco mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya, mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah ia merasa lebih malu atau marah. Itu adalah keputusan yang sulit. Terutama karena Potter telah berhenti bersuara dan sekarang menyeringai seperti orang bodoh. Draco merengut pada si brengsek itu. Beraninya dia mengejek Draco pada saat seperti ini? Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mencaci Potter dan segera menemukan dirinya dipeluk oleh Anak yang Bertahan Hidup itu.

"Kau datang!" Potter dengan gembira berseru, masih berusaha untuk memeluk Draco. "Kau benar-benar datang! Sebagai... seekor anjing... putih... berbulu." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerutkan keningnya pada Draco yang saat ini masih tertegun. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Mengapa?" desis Draco yang terdengar cukup berbahaya yang mana telah membuat Potter benar-benar melepaskannya dan sedikit menjauhinya. "Mengapa? Aku akan memberitahumu mengapa! Ini semua salahmu, dasar brengsek!"

"Ini salahku kau datang ke pestaku menyamar sebagai pudel?" tanya Potter bingung.

"Pertama-tama, aku adalah Terrier! Dan kedua dari semuanya, ya. Ya, itu adalah kesalahanmu! Kau benar-benar cukup berani, Potter! Berpura-pura berteman denganku dan bersikap baik padaku dan bahkan membiarkanmu menyontek di kelas Mantra..."

"Aku tidak berpura-pu…"

"... dan kemudian kau mengadakan pesta dan kau mengundang semua orang tapi kau bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengundangku! Hal itu benar-benar kejam! Kapan aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang kejam padamu?"

"Nah, sebenarnya kau…"

"Dan kemudian kau bahkan duduk disini merengek dan mengeluh tentang gelandangan bodoh yang bahkan tidak muncul di pestamu!"

"Gelandangan... apa? Malfoy, aku tidak berpikir kau..."

"Nah, semoga sukses untukmu dan si sundal brengsek itu! Aku sudah selesai disini, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hal-hal itu dan aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan aku tidak pernah ingin melihatmu la… mmmph!"

Bibir Potter yang menyentuh bibir, menghantam Draco. Mereka jatuh di tempat tidur dan Potter meraih belakang kepalanya untuk menahannya di tempat. Draco tentu akan berteriak untuk memarahinya kecuali jika mulutnya bisa digunakan sekarang. Dan kemudian Potter menahan pergelangan tangannya ke tempat tidur dan mengangkangnya, sambil terus mencium Draco dan Draco benar-benar lupa apa saja kemarahananya itu. Ketika Potter menjauhkan mulutnya, mereka terengah-engah dan wajah mereka memerah dan Draco cukup kaget untuk bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jika kau sudah selesai berbicara, mungkin aku bisa mulai berbicara?" Tanya Potter dengan sopan, masih menjepit Draco di tempat tidur. Draco memajukan bibirnya dan Potter menyeringai, memberinya kecupan kecil sebelum Draco bisa bereaksi.

"Pertama-tama, aku tidak pernah berpura-pura berteman denganmu. Aku adalah temanmu, dasar tukang curiga dan parno."

"Tidak, kau tidak!" bentak Draco, mengeliat dengan marah dalam genggaman Potter. "Teman tidak melakukan apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku ke pesta bodoh ini! Kau mengirim undangan pada semua orang kecuali aku dan..."

"Kau tidak mendapatkan undangan karena aku mengundangmu secara pribadi, bodoh!" sela Potter dengan putus asa.

"Tidak, kau tidak!" Dia tidak melakukannya! Benarkan?

"Ya, aku mengundangmu! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku undang! Ron dan Hermione mengurus sisa undangan yang ada. Kau satu-satunya yang benar-benar ingin aku lihat di pesta ini!"

Draco hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan Potter mengerang. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak mengingatnya! Kita sedang mempelajari pelajaran Mantra minggu lalu dan aku bertanya, apakah kau akan datang ke pestaku dan..." Matanya melebar menyadari reaksi Draco, wajah merona dan mengeliat dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau melamun lagi, bukan?" tanya Potter dengan marah. "Sialan, Draco! Kenapa kau terus melakukan itu? Kau tidak mendengarkan kata kataku!"

"Itu bukan salahku!" protes Draco.

"Yah, itu jelas juga bukan salahku!"

"Tentu saja hal itu adalah kesalahanmu! Jika kau tidak memiliki mata hijau yang menakjubkan, aku akan berkonsentrasi dan... dan... oh sial."

Potter menyeringai dengan begitu lebar sekarang. "Mataku menakjubkan?" tanyanya, jelas berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dan bodoh," tambah Draco.

"Kau bodoh," Potter tertawa, meletakan dahinya di dahi Draco. "Dan benar-benar gila. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mengapa aku membuat pesta ini untukmu."

"Kau membuat pesta ini untukku?"

"Yah, aku berharap kau akan datang dan aku akan memberitahumu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak muncul. Dan akhirnya aku mencurahkan isi hatiku pada anjing kecil yang lucu tentang bagaimana perasaanku tentang cowok yang aku sukai tidak peduli padaku. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih telah menempatkanku pada keadaan seperti itu."

"Berarti kau... kau berbicara tentang aku? " Draco bertanya, menatap Potter dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku adalah gelandangan bodoh?"

Potter mengangguk, matanya masih berkilauan penuh tawa dan wajah Draco memerah, berharap ia bisa melebur menjadi satu dengan selimut. "Nah, ini cukup canggung," gumamnya. Potter mengangkat tangannya dan mengecup wajah Draco. "Kau aneh," balasnya, mengusap jempolnya di pipi Draco. "Aneh dan gila dan cantik dan sempurna . Aku akan menciummu sekarang."

Draco berhasil mengeluarkan suara 'oke' saat Harry menunduk dan menangkap bibirnya sekali lagi. Draco mengerang di bawah desakan tubuh si Gryffindor. Ia sedang melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari meleleh ke seprai ketika ketukan keras terdengar di pintu.

"Sibuk!" Potter berteriak ke arah pintu, saat pintu itu terbuka dan Weasley tersandung masuk dengan Pansy melilit pada dirinya seperti sebuah syal.

"Keluar, Harry!" Weasley berseru mendesak, saat Pansy tertawa dan menyelipkan tangan ke dalam bajunya. "Aku sedang beruntung!"

"Begitu juga denganku! Dan aku di sini lebih dulu jadi silakan keluar!" bentak Harry. Pasangan itu akhirnya melirik ke bawah tubuh Harry dan menemukan Draco yang sedang menatap mereka. Wajah Draco memerah, Weasley tersedak dan Pansy tertawa.

"Oopsie," Pansy terkikik. "Kami akan keluar dari sini. Ayo, Weasley. Kudengar kamar mandi Prefek ada bak mandi air panasnya." Dia berbalik untuk memberikan Draco sebuah seringai lancang. "Kau berutang padaku." Dan dengan itu dia melenggang pergi, menarik si kepala jahe itu bersamanya.

Draco menyeringai saat ia mendengar Weasley merengek. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti! Kapan Malfoy tiba?"

"Mereka pasangan yang aneh," gumam Potter, menarik keluar tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah pintu. Draco menyeringai saat ia mendengar Potter menyebut empat mantra pengunci yang berbeda.

"Ya, karena kita berada pada posisi untuk menilai," ujar Draco.

Potter tersenyum kembali dan melemparkan tongkatnya lewat bahunya, dengan segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Draco. Draco mengerang akan sentuhan yang menggoda itu, menikmati setiap perhatian dari… pacar barunya.

Aneh, gila, benar-benar gila... ya. Jelas, iya. Tapi sejauh yang Draco pedulikan... hal itu bekerja .

Dan sungguh, apa lagi yang paling penting?

* * *

**~The End~**


End file.
